


It's Never Too Long

by neko_desire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf!Tsukki, Inspired by pufferfishtsuki's deaf tsukki au, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_desire/pseuds/neko_desire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Kuroo haven't seen each other in what feels like forever, but Kuroo's just happy to be with him when they finally see each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pufferfishtsuki's deaf!Tsukki au on Tumblr.

Kuroo had organised to come down from Tokyo to meet with his new boyfriend to see him again - the text messages and quiet Skype calls that they constantly had would never be able to truly satisfy him and what he needs.

The train journey usually takes two and a half hours; two hours if he’s lucky enough for the train timetables to be working in his favour. He’s carrying a rucksack with a couple of days worth of clothes and toiletries, which would be plenty to get him by. If worst comes to worst, he could always borrow a hoodie or something from his boyfriend.

_ Boyfriend. _ The word still very oddly sat in his mind - never for a moment to did he think that he would have a boyfriend, always thinking that he would just have girlfriends, but even then he still hadn't given it too much thought.  _ Love really is strange, huh? _

Seating himself on the metal chairs of his crossover platform, Kuroo glanced at the departures board, doing a double take only to find out that his train had been cancelled, and the one after that had been cancelled too, both due to unexpected flooding on the tracks. He ground his teeth and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**To: Tsukki**

**Hey, my train’s been cancelled so I'll be late getting there. Sorry! :(**

He looked at the board again and saw that the next train that he could even try to get onto was just under an hour away from arriving at the platform. He sighed and ran his hand through a particularly wild patch in his hair, holding it there for a moment. He’s got at least an hour to waste before he can do anything - an hour of waiting patiently for a fifteen minute train ride. A taxi’s way too expensive to even think about at this point, and held already paid for his tickets, so he might as well use them.

He opened up a game on his phone that he had downloaded because he had seen Kenma play it - he didn't really see the appeal in it as you couldn't interact with any of the cats that visited, but for some reason he found himself constantly checking the game to make sure that a fat cat hadn't eaten all of the food that he kept placing out. 

Tsukishima had replied fifteen minutes later to Kuroo’s text.

**From: Tsukki**

**okay. text me when you get on the train and I can get my dad to pick you up.**

Kuroo spent the rest of his time at the station idly playing games on his phone and buying over-priced snacks from the station shops so that he and Tsukishima can eat them later. Although slowly, time did pass and Kuroo eventually got his train, texting Tsukishima that he was on his way. He text back about five minutes later saying that he and his dad were on their way.

Unfortunately, neither of them had told their parents about their relationship, and did the really show many signs of wanting to anytime soon, so their reunion had to be short and sweet in front of the blond’s father. The car ride back was pretty quiet, and he greeted Kei’s mother when he arrived before they both shuffled into Tsukishima’s room and set up a guest futon of the floor.

_ I missed you _ Kuroo signed while laying on his back. 

_ We text every day, it’s not like we never get to talk and we Skype each other at least once a fortnight.  _ Kei countered.

_ It’s not the same though.  _ Kuroo paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to piece together his sentence. While his vocabulary was rapidly expanding he was still shaky on how everything is phrased and his lack of consistency as well.  _ It’s like, it’s different when we’re not together - like something is missing.  _

Tsukishima looked away.  _ I think I know what you mean. _

Kuroo looked away too, towards the window. His mouth fell agape at the sight he was met with. With all the light pollution in Tokyo, it is very hard to make out many stars at night, but here… here, Kuroo could see hundreds of them. “Wow…“ he gasped. “And you get to see this every night. I'm so jealous.” Kei could just about make out the outline of Kuroo lips in the reflection of the window and he smiled to himself.

The blond got up and switched off the lights in his room and walked up to stand next to his boyfriend.  _ You can see them better without the lights in the room on.  _ He signed. Kuroo was overwhelmed by it all, and let Kei know by giving him a small peck on the cheek.

_ Thanks _ . He signed back.

They were both soon called out of their haze when Mrs. Tsukishima called them both for dinner, which although upsetting to break from the scene, he was grateful for filling his empty stomach. As expected, the dinner table was quiet, which is very different from the Tetsurou household, where they would talk about everything and nothing at the same time, but Kuroo could imagine the hassle of trying to sign while eating. No one else in the Tsukishima household was deaf or hard of hearing, so words were occasionally passed between everyone, mainly asking questions about life in Tokyo and how it must be very busy and different. 

After helping to clean up (“You don't have to do that!” “It’s the least I can do.”), Tsukishima and Tetsurou headed back to his room where they both decided to watch a subtitled movie together on Kuroo’s futon.

By the looks of things, Tsukishima got bored after about half an hour and was trying to predict the ending. Kuroo, however, was trying to concentrate on the intense plot line and trying to figure out if there will be a twist to the ending, and so decided to shut his boyfriend up by grabbing both of his wrists and pressing their lips together.

He had fully intended to just leave it at just that, however, Kei didn't quite catch that message, and so kissed back, only making Kuroo kiss harder. Movie quickly forgotten about, Kuroo was on all fours over Kei with the blond’s arms wrapped around his neck. Both gasping and moaning in their little makeout session.

Kuroo pulled away for a moment and signed;  _ You're being too loud. Someone's going to hear us.  _ Kei knocked and tightened his arms, pulling Kuroo back down for more kisses, albeit quieter this time, much to Tetsurou's distaste.

One of Tsukishima’s hands ran through Kuroo’s hair, ruffling the spikes and making it look like some kind of more intense bed head than it already was. Kuroo’s hands were more concentrated on Kei’s cheeks, one of his thumbs making a smoothing motion across the soft skin while the other smoothed the blond’s short curls. 

For a brief second, Kuroo’s lips left Tsukishima’s to murmur three sweet words to him.

_“I love you.” ___

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo doesn't know that Tsukki can lip read yet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also for some reason I believe that both Kuroo and Tsukki both text in full sentences, but Tsukki rarely uses capitals.
> 
> Un-betaed so I'm sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
